The Lighter Sketch
by Noche de Estrellas
Summary: A collection of Jizzie moments
1. The Lighter Sketch

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to sexydreamer who motivated me to post this. Thanks again :)**

* * *

The sun was a blazing ball of fire as its light shined on the faces of the flowers and kissed the tops of the trees. The animals were basking in its warmth while the people were complaining about its scorching strength. Many argued that this was some sort of punishment because no one should have to endure the temperatures that it was inflicting upon them. The only one who didn't seem to mind was Lizzie Spaulding. She was laid out beneath one of the great oak trees in the park. In fact summer was one of her favorite seasons. However, that could not be said for her partner, Jonathan Randall. He was grumpy and impatient as always when it came to the Springfield heat. It made Lizzie laugh to see him worked up over something he couldn't control. They were supposed to be working on a plan to get Alan to back off, but Lizzie didn't seem to be listening to anything Jonathan was saying. Finally, he gave up and let her enjoy the sights of the park. He had to admit the park was beautiful.

After awhile Jonathan started to get drowsy. The slow moving hot breeze and the sing-song of the birds were luring him to sleep. However, before he could rest curiosity grabbed a hold of him. He had noticed that Lizzie had been drawing something for the past hour. Bit by bit it was starting to come together, but Jonathan still didn't know what it was. For the most part it looked like a dark depressing forest, but that wasn't it. There was something else there, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. In order to get a closer look Jonathan gently placed his head on Lizzie's shoulder. An hour went by before Lizzie turned her head toward him. She was about to ask what he wanted, but her question caught in her throat at the sight of his face. A small gasp escaped her mouth before she let out a low, "wow". Lizzie couldn't believe how vulnerable and child-like Jonathan looked at that moment. With a smile she moved his head to her lap so he could be more comfortable. As soon as she placed him on her lap Lizzie felt a sharp kick in her stomach. With a laugh she started to speak, "I know little one the park is pretty but try not to make too much of a fuss. Your daddy is trying to sleep down there. How about I draw a picture of him for you? Would you like that?" She was answered with a small tap. Lizzie just shook her head and laughed while picking up her sketchbook.

About two hours later….

The weather was starting to change drastically. The ever present heat was starting to dwindle in the wake of the oncoming storm. Many who were visiting the park were beginning to leave, all except one. A young lady with blonde hair was racing through the park at warp speed. A total of ten people and a squirrel were nearly run over. She whizzed past the playground and nursery and made her way to the cluster of oak trees in the back of the park. It was the only place in the park she hadn't checked yet. With a wheeze and a sigh the girl took off toward the tallest of the trees. With every stride she was starting to see the outline of two people lying against the trunk. After a minute or two she finally reached the young couple; Jonathan and Lizzie. The girl bent over trying to catch her breath, but it was lost again at the sight the couple made. Jonathan was lying on Lizzie's lap with his face turned up towards her; a small smile twitched at the corner of his lips. Lizzie was looking down in adoration toward Jonathan while running her fingers through his hair. At first the girl thought she was awake, but then she realized that Lizzie's eyes were closed and she had the calm face of someone in a sweet dream. The young couple's entwined hands brought tears to the girl's eyes. They looked so in love and inseparable it was heart wrenching. That was how she was supposed to look like with Jonathan, not Lizzie.

Five minutes passed before the girl gathered the courage to wake the dreamers. However, it didn't seem like she needed it. One of the dreamers was starting to wake from their slumber.

Lizzie rubbed her eyes and let out a loud yawn. Embarrassed, she looked down to see if it had woke Jonathan up. With a chuckle she shook her head. Jonathan could sleep through just about anything and she doubted that her tiny yawn could do much to stir his peaceful sleep. Lizzie stroked the stray hairs out of his face with a content smile. She was pulled out of her reverie when a loud boom echoed through the trees. It startled her and caused her to look up and in doing so she saw the one person she was hoping not to see for a couple more hours, Tammy.

Tammy cleared her throat. She felt a little silly gawking at Lizzie like that since she hadn't given any notice to her being there in the first place. "Lizzie," she began. "It's about to storm haven't you or Jonathan noticed the excessive amount of thunder and lightning in the past hour?" Lizzie looked at Tammy like she was crazy. The last thing she remembered was sunny skies, but her answer came with a resounding clap produced by the sky. "Shit," she cursed. Turning to Jonathan she tried to nudge him, but he just nuzzled closer to her womb. As much as she was enjoying his cuteness right now it was still embarrassing to be enjoying it in front of his girlfriend. "Jonathan," Lizzie hissed. "Mmmm, five more minutes," Jonathan said sleepily while snuggling Lizzie some more. Lizzie kept sending pleading looks to Tammy, but she looked completely lost herself. "Jonathan, I said get up right now," Lizzie yelled while giving him a harder nudge. "No," he mumbled while shaking his head slightly. With a frustrated sigh Lizzie said, "That's it," and took hold of his exposed ear. She yanked as far as she could and then twisted. Jonathan's eyes opened wide and he let out a strangled groan. Sitting up he glared at Lizzie. "What the hell, Lizzie," he bellowed while rubbing his injured ear. Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Oh stopping being such a baby. Your ear is going to be fine. Besides we need to go and your cuddly side was starting to freak me out." Jonathan looked horrified. "I do not have a cuddly side. I'm all kick ass and take numbers. I eat cuddly things for breakfast." Lizzie just started to laugh and said, "Righ....,". Tammy cleared her throat again right in the middle of Lizzie's sentence and began to talk. "Now is not the time for one of your bicker fests. This storm isn't going to stop because you guys can't get through one conversation without chewing each others head off. Now if your quite done, its time to leave," she said. And with that Tammy began to walk down the hill. Jonathan and Lizzie looked at each other before glaring again. With a huff they packed things up and made their way down the hill too.

Towers

"Jonathan I'm going to go stay with my mom for the night R.J. is sick and he is asking for me," Tammy said. Her words had cut through the silence that had been hanging in the air since all of then had gotten back to the apartment almost 10 minutes ago. Jonathan and Lizzie like always were refusing to talk to one another and Tammy had been silent only to keep the peace, but she had gotten a phone call. Jonathan looked worried. "Tammy, its about to storm are you sure that its good to be going out in this approaching weather?" She just smiled and his concerned and said "Don't worry I have my cell phone and my mother's house is only twenty minutes away." On that final note Tammy gave Jonathan a long sloppy kiss, to Lizzie's disgust, and left.

**TBC**

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought  
**


	2. Out From Beneath

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I wasn't feeling the Jizzie, but I promise these will come more frequently from now on. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Her world span out from beneath her feet. In front of her eyes was the one thing that she thought she could never have again. She had given it all up in that graveyard a year ago. There had been no contact since then. No phone calls or messages, only a single mother's day card with the attempted writing of the most precious thing to her in the world.

"Sarah." From her lips, it fell with unadulterated joy and sadness at the same time. She had missed another year of her daughter's life. The brown black hair that used to be at the nape of her neck now fell past her shoulders. Those expressive brown eyes somehow more captivating then they were before. She fell to her knees when she saw the recognition in her daughter's eyes. Sarah knew who she was. Her arms stretched out to the little girl before her of their own accord. She watched with baited breath as her Sarah ran into her arms.

"Mommy."

She couldn't help the sob that left her throat and looked into the eyes of the man that she couldn't help but love no matter how much she hated him. He was the one that took this precious gift from her. Faked his own death and broadcasted it for the whole world to see. Had left her behind with no second thought only to return and convince her that he would never leave her again. Deep down she knew that could never be true for them. There would always be a chance that he would leave or vice versa, but that was how their life was. Taking punches just to stand up again and take it all in strides. That last time she had left him for a moment of weakness for a man who she tried and failed to be a part of. This time she wouldn't be the one to turn or look behind.

She felt her daughter pull away before she actually did. Her eyes reflected the light and to her parents she was the most beautiful thing that they had ever seen. She picked up her mother's hand and her father's hand.

"Mommy. Daddy. Go."

Laughter fell from her in currents racing to catch up with one another. It slowed before a calming smile graced her features. She reached behind her for her suitcase. This time there would be no indecision. Everything she had ever wanted, everything she could ever need was right in front of her. It might have taken some time to see, but now it was clear. She mouthed, "Thank you," to him for giving her another shot. Her eyes caught his answer and they made their way out the door. Her world had spun out from beneath her feet and now it had righted itself in the form of her new future. Her life with her daughter and the man she couldn't help but love even when she hated him.

* * *

Push the litte button. You know you want to ;)


	3. Chicken Blues

_A/N: I hope you enjoyr this cute little scene between our favorite couple__

* * *

__Now take the chicken and lay it in the pan. Make sure that you have already put the seasoning on the under belly of the chicken before it hits the grease. Do not stick your hand in the popping grease, that is an accident waiting to happen._

"Lizzie, what are you doing?"

At the sound of his voice she jumped causing the chicken in her hand to drop into the pan. A loud pop rang through the kitchen followed by "Shit!" and a wail. Breathing hard through her nose, Lizzie turned to face Jonathan.

"If you hadn't noticed I was trying to fix some chicken, but thanks to you all I have is a burnt finger and a soggy chicken leg. I don't even know if I can salvage that." Her face was growing redder by the minute and Jonathan's bemused expression wasn't helping.

Running a hand through his hair, he walked over to the mess Lizzie called cooking. He looked at the pan, showed general suprise that it contained oil and then looked to his left. There was an array of spices and oddly shaped vegetables thrown haphazardly all over the countertop. Picking up what he assumed was a kumquat, he slowly turned to Lizzie.

"And how exactly were you going to make this chicken?"

With a huff and I sigh she reached for the stove's knob and turned the burner off. The hiss of the oil and the pathetic looking chicken leg laying there dejected in the pan could be heard. Wiping her hands on the nearby towel, Lizzie began to explain.

"I thought I would make you dinner tonight. It was supposed to be a surprise. I had a whole thing planned too." Her eyes swept up to look at him before nervously swinging to her hands which were busy picking at the non-existant piece of lint on her apron. "I wasn't expecting you to come home so early.

Jonathan chuckled softly. Shrugging his shoulders he reached down to grab Lizzie's busy fingers and then lifted her face up. "Thanks Liz, but next time leave the cooking up to Reva. If you want to surprise me bring home a pack of beers. That might just get you laid, hell maybe even a stay in bed for the day." Lizzie tried to hide the smirk that was creeping onto her face, but she was failing miserably. "I have a six pack of beer chilling in the fridge." A single eyebrow rose at her sentence. Lizzie could see the challenge in his eyes. Letting go of his hands she walked over to the fridge. Her steps were smooth and graceful and she made sure to sway her hips in a seductive manner.

When she bent over Jonathan realized that she wasn't wearing much clothing. Only a small midriff baring top and a pair of booty shorts were on her besides the frilly pink apron. His eyes didn't snap away from her form until she was back in front of him holding a six pack of Jack Daniel's. A wide chesire smile was on her face. Lizzie placed the beer in his hand and purred out, "Do I get laid now or later?"

* * *

_Yeah I know I'm a tease. You're just going to have to give your own little ending to this. Just remember Jonathan never goes back on his word ;)_


End file.
